


Love, Galinda Upland

by hmltngrl



Series: Complementary Colors [1]
Category: The Wicked Years Series - Gregory Maguire, Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash, Galinda's POV, Gelphie, POV First Person, but Gelphie is the main pairing, maybe some Elphaba/Fiyero/Galinda later, sort of a mix of book canon and musical canon and my imagination, written as her diary entries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmltngrl/pseuds/hmltngrl
Summary: "I finally looked up and met her eyes, abandonating my pride and better judgement, and I was startled to find that they were actually quite lovely. They were rich brown, like fresh soil in Springtime right after it has just rained, and they were flecked with an earthy green color.I realized that I could really make them pop with some gold eyeshadow."Or, a year in the life of Galinda Upland and her her (wicked or wonderful) roomate, Elphaba Thropp, at Shiz University.





	

Dear Diary,

I'm going to Shiz today! I'm so excited I could just die! I woke up entirely too early this morning due to my nerverishness.

I am on the train now, on my way to the school, and I find that I find trains to be SO dreadfully boring, which is why I'm writing to you, you lucky book!

Anyway, the entire town came to see me off at the train station this morning, and I just know I looked so good! I was super thoughtful when I picked out my outfit, of course, because I have to make a good first impressionation at Shiz! So I'm wearing my green travelling gown (which mother says will significate to everyone I meet that my family is important) and a black shawl to represent academicalism. Normally I wouldn't wear anything so plain or dark, but I'm going to Shiz because I'm smart, after all, so I may as well look the part. At least my red lipstick brightenates it a little bit!

I am the first girl from the Pertha Hills to be accepted to Shiz! Of course, Shiz isn't the BEST school, but it is Shiz University!

It is only regretabiliful that I have to take the train to get to the school...I hate trains so much! Not to mention there's a goat sitting across from me. I'm only glad that he's asleep.

I know that sounds bad, but I really have no problem with animals! It's just that I never know how to communificate with them, and so they make me feel terribly awkward, which is not a feeling I particularily enjoy. And for some reason I find it hard to look animals in the eye. This one is especially scraggly, with a beard and horrendible dress sense.

Oh dear, the conductor just made an announciation and now the goat is waking up. I must go. Goodbye diary!

Love,

Galinda Upland


End file.
